The Struggle
by Cari Collins
Summary: Contains mature themes in one particular scene... This is a Yaoi story between Hayner KH and a young Zell FF8. It was written for a Manga- that never happend- tell me what you think and if you may be interested in drawing for it!


The Struggle

**The Struggle**

By Cari

It was getting darker by the minuet in Twilight Town. This was because the days were getting shorter and the fall was nearing a close with the first quarter of the year passing by for the school aged. There in the Sandlot a boy in camouflage pants could hear the sounds of fighting. His hair was spiked straight up and blonde in color. His eyes were deep green. His shirt was black and his vest was gray. He looked down the stairs to the orange colored square and saw Seifer holding a struggle club to the head of another boy with spiky blonde hair.

"Yeah you will learn not to hang around OUR Turf Ya Know!"

"LOSER"

Two voices echoed to the laughing of their leader with the black beanie. The smug bastard had written on it "ME" as if it wasn't enough that he picked on the smaller kids. It was enough to make him Sick… he couldn't stand it he had to save him.

"HEY YOU- Seifer- Where do you get off picking on other guys like him?"

"Oh? Well if it isn't Hayner" Seifer said "Have you come to share in my Romantic Dream?"

"In YOUR dreams maybe Seifer" Hayner then picked up a sword shaped Struggle weapon and charged at Seifer with all his power knocking him back nearly over the back of a bench. He then held his hand down to the smaller boy and smiled "You okay man?"

The blue eyed boy looked up with a dirty face and in a bit of pain. He took Hayner's hand and grimaced, as he stood side by side with Hayner feeling a bit unsure of himself right now. He couldn't believe he lost. It irked him that a jerk like Seifer had beaten him.

"Wait no Seifer wasn't ready ya know?" a large boy with black hair said.

"DO-OVER!" a girl with silver hair shouted.

"Yeah right- like three on one was fair- but I bet I could take ALL you losers with his help- hey what's your name?" Hayner asked realizing he had never seen this person before. "You have one don't you?"

"Yeah- I'm Zell" He said confidently

"Well well well" Seifer said "So the chickenwuss has some life in him yet… Well boys I won't be needing you- I challenge YOU Hayner"

"Oh really? Then you better bring Vivi, Fuujin, and Raijin cause you don't stand a chance in hell." He said grasping both hands and expressing his excitement. He actually didn't win against Seifer very often in fact he was 10 for 56 so far and it wasn't getting much closer. "Standard Struggle rules!"

"Fair enough- I'm not holding BACK!"

It began as quickly as the others could get out of the way. Seifer began by jumping in the air and attempted to throw Hayner of balance with his Arial strike but was bounced back quickly by Hayner's deflection. Seifer fell to his feet and took a blow to the neck. Zell stood in awe at how quickly Hayner was moving. Even Rai and Fuu were surprised. Each attack Hayner quickly dodged deflected or countered taking the full brunt and throwing it right back at Seifer. Seifer was sweating with his outfit nearly tripping him up when Hayner pushed him down and held the weapon at Seifer's face.

"Checkmate- looks like your Romantic Dream will have to wait another day."

It was over- and Zell stared at Hayner. Fuu and Rai ran to their Boss and Seifer said something under his breath for a moment and yelled out "Later Losers- I let you get off easy this time"

"Yeah come back in another hundred years Seifer"

"You… You saved me!" Zell said grabbing the untucked black shirt dangling around Hayner's waist and dropping to his knees. "You were so cool!"

Zell began to cry a little not as much as he had been known to do but he was amazed and so happy to find somebody nice in this town. He found a friend and as Hayner stood there, he didn't know what to do with his hands he just dropped the struggle club and placed his hands on Zell's Shoulders. Zell began to wail a bit happy to be safe after the bullying he received.

"Uhh hey… Ya know we haven't really uhhh" Hayner was kinda flustered he wasn't sure what to do- here this boy was holding on to him and crying and this was not the reaction he was looking for. He continued after Zell calmed down a bit and started to sniffle. "I'm Hayner"

Zell perked up a bit when he heard the other boy's name he jumped to his feet quickly and did a few backflips. He then flipped forward a bit and stood right in front of Hayner. Hayner had not met anyone so hyper- so many mood swings.

"Don't mind me- nothing like a good cry," he said rubbing his nose. "I feel much better. I appreciate that!"

"No problem- so where did you come from- are you just visiting?"

"No- I moved here from my other home… It goes to figure it wouldn't be any different. Well at least not as far as jerks like him goes… What's his problem?"

"That's Seifer- He and his gang pretty much try to run things around here calling themselves the Disciplinary Committee, but they are nothing more than a group of bandits... That's why Pence, Olette and I are all together. Stick with us you'll be okay!"

"THANKS!" He said hearing his stomach growl "Uhh… do you guys have a hotdog stand around here somewhere?"

"Hahah" Hayner laughed "Come on- we've got something a hundred times better; see over there?"

Hayner pointed in the direction of the Usual Spot and then looked back at Zell's face- it was still somewhat dirty but it made him look a little tougher even though he had only moments ago been crying. Hayner also got a glimpse of the tattoo on the boy's face. He stared for a moment before Zell finally spoke up.

"Yeah yeah what about it?"

"Oh sorry- I was just looking at your face"

"You mean my Tattoo? Yeah My mom is kinda cool- she let me get it one day… you'd never know somebody burned me there…"

"Aww man- I'm sorry…"

"Its okay I'm okay with it. I got this cool Tat out of it." Zell smiled pointing at his face. "So what about it?"

"That's called the Usual Spot- its behind a fence at the end of the alley. Meet me there I'll go get us something nice."

"Uhh what if I run into your friends?"

"They are cool- just let them know I sent you okay?"

"Kay"

As they parted ways Hayner turned and waved. Zell stood for a moment but was afraid those other guys would come back so he quickly ran up the steps and into the alley. Once in the alley he saw a few people walking about but then saw the gate he was told about. He walked to it and parted the sheet. He saw the beat up furniture and posters dotting the walls. Nobody was in the hideout but soon he heard a voice of a girl and a boy coming closer. It was closer and closer and then he saw a brown haired girl walk in and sound shocked.

"Oh hello" she said "I haven't seen you around; I'm Olette and I know you don't know this but this is our place so if you don't mind we'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh uhh Hayner sent me…" Zell said rubbing the back of his head.

"He did?" the boy Zell assumed was Pence asked, "Well I guess we have a fourth"

They sat and talked for a while; Zell told them about how he had come from another school and had just come to Twilight Town to make new friends; he told them almost every detail he could think about. About how he was bullied at his old school. He told them about how Seifer had attacked him. He left out the utter defeat by him but making sure to tell how Hayner crushed Seifer. Pence was on the edge of his seat but Olette was somewhat skeptical.

"Are you sure Seifer didn't hit you both in the head with A Struggle Bat?" Olette joked laughing at him. Zell didn't pay her much attention but then he saw Hayner holding a box and suddenly ran up to him and waved. Olette saw Hayner smile and walked up to him as well wanting her share in what was in the box. "Took you long enough"

"Sorry got held up- I had to make some Munnie to get everyone some." Hayner said rubbing the back of his head. He then opened the cold box and held out a stick to Zell. It was a stick of Sea-salt Ice Cream.

"What's this?" Zell asked taking it from Hayner "It looks like ice-cream"

"Just taste it Zell," He said laughing. He took one of his own and started to lick it feeling the ice bite at his tongue. "See its great"

Pence took his, as did Olette. They went back to their usual spots in the hideout. Zell looked at the ice cream pensively. It was starting to melt already so Hayner couldn't abide by wasting Sea Salt Ice Cream. He then took Zell's hand and licked it loving the melted flavor of the ice cream. Olette was shocked a bit and Pence was too focused on his treat to notice.

"Its not Poison I swear" Hayner said patting Zell on the back. Zell just stood their a moment looking at the spot where Hayner had licked his ice cream and then took a bite out of it feeling his mouth become frozen but it tasted wonderful as they had said. He then saw Hayner sitting on a pile of boxes having at his ice cream.

"Zell is kind of quiet right now Hayner- you shouldn't have done that." Olette whispered realizing how quiet Zell had become. She must have noticed his talkative nature pretty quickly, as it was true that he was a motermouth at times.

"Why not?" Hayner whispered back not meaning anything by what he had done. "I was just trying to loosen him up"

"Hey Hayner!" Zell asked nearly licking the wood of the stick of the ice cream bar receiving a few looks from the gang. "This is great what is it called?"

"Sea Salt Ice Cream" Hayner laughed looking at him nearly sucking the stick dry. "Nobody really eats it that fast though- are you okay?"

"I'm great; my head feels cold but I feel fine." He said rubbing his head. He then looks around the room. Pence sat on a crate in the corner; Olette was on a sofa that had seen better days and there sat Hayner proud and tall on his perch near the wall.

"Hayner- is what Zell said true?" Pence said between licks "About Seifer?"

Hayner began to look around blushing. He had annihilated Seifer- but he wasn't ready to say it aloud. It was good for him and very good for Zell. Hayner just nodded as Olette still had her suspicions though she had nothing left to doubt. After all; why would Hayner lie; and she had no reason to distrust Zell.

It went on like that for a while the guys just sitting around talking. It became a foursome; and with four, it was certain to be more interesting than ever before. It was becoming dark fast. The four of them decided to call it a day. Olette and Pence left first and Zell stood behind Hayner for a moment staring at his back.

"Hayner… Thanks a lot for… Today" He said standing there. Hayner turned around and held up a thumb smiling at Zell. Zell was happy and smiling at Hayner as they filed out of the Usual Spot.

Another Day- Another Twilight. The sky was burning crimson as it does every evening in Twilight Town. The hours had passed by so slowly for Zell as he promised to meet Hayner and the gang at the same time at the Usual Spot. When he arrived, they were all already sitting in their spaces talking about something. Hayner quickly jumped up seeing Zell and patted him on the back.

"Hey man- I was just waiting for you" Hayner Smiled

"I was trying to pick out my favorite shirt- I couldn't find it anywhere." Zell admitted. "I'm really sorry I'm late but I'll make it up to you!"

He took his fist and pounded it into his palm he smiled and didn't pay much attention to the others. Olette then broke out coughing as the boys were staring at each other. She called to order the first part of business.

"Okay guys- I have a plan for this years Harvest Festival." She held up one finger" There is just one problem…"

"We don't have any money again." Pence said emptying the purse made by Olette. "Totally broke."

"Well I have a plan," Hayner said confidently

"Not another one" Pence said engrossed by the fact that Hayner had done this before… It was quite a pain when Pence had to clean up after many of Hayner's 'plans'. "You said that LAST time and all we did was get our butts kicked by the stupid cart… All the way to the bottom of the hill…"

"Well not THIS time- we have Zell!"

"Yeah- Zell has A LOT of energy"

"Thanks!" Zell beamed at the praises he was getting "I'll sure try my best!"

"We are all gonna die…." Pence said hanging his head and rubbing the bandana around his head.

They fought their way snatching up job after job- to cash in enough Munnie to fill Olette's bag. At the end of the day each of them smiled as they stood in front of the Train Station staring at the haul they pulled in. Olette pulled both strings and held onto it tightly not wanting to loose a single Munnie.

"Okay guys- the final count is over six thousand Munnie- great job!" She looked at Zell as he kicked around a bit jumping on both feet acting very antsy. He was excited he had never been to a Harvest Festival and was excited to get to join in on such an event. With the work all finished and the day nearly done it was time to end it with a nice Sea Salt Ice Cream bar.

Olette took Zell's hand and drug him of the stairs of the Train station at that time as the others followed behind. Zell began to chase after her as the others closely came behind. When she stopped, it was at a door in the Train Station that was nearly hidden as it blended into the deep red walls.

"Come on Zell." She said pushing the door open and inviting him in. "It's our other secret spot."

"Wow- where does this staircase go to?"

"It leads up to the clock tower face. We sit up there eating our ice cream which I have brought this time guys!" Pence said producing four bars of ice cream, "We eat it dangling our feet off the side. We can see the whole town from up there."

"COOL" Zell exclaimed watching Olette as she climbed the stairs giggling as she looked at Zell.

The Four of them sat in silence eating their treats on the ledge of that clock. It was beginning to bug Zell, as he usually cannot sit still for too long. It was like a habit of his. He had to be doing something. So he climbed to his feet and stood staring at the entire Town. He Saw Seifer and his gang in the Sandlot- he saw people rushing from place to place trying to get home early. He saw children playing and he could have sworn he saw a dark figure in an alleyway.

"Guys…. You're the best friends I have ever had." He said rubbing his eyes trying not to cry. He then smiled at all of them and began to jump around. Olette took his hand and had him sit right next to her.

"Zell… We would like it if you would accept this as one of us okay?" She took one hand into her purse and produced a small token. "Here- it's something you can keep to remind you of us… We don't know why Sora gave us this gem… We felt strange taking it- and even stranger for him crying at the time."

"Yeah- he acted like he had lost his best friends" Pence said licking his finger that had been coated with a little of the melted ice cream.

"I think its only right for our fourth to have that treasure. It makes people friends wherever it goes!" Olette smiled "And besides we really like you Zell"

"Same here" Hayner said waving in the background. He hadn't said much today but it didn't weigh to heavily on Zell as Pence and Olette had adopted him quickly as a dear friend…  
The day was drawing to a close again as they sat on the edge of the clock tower ledge. It was fun talking and enjoying the day. After a while they talked about school and how they would have to go tomorrow. Zell was somewhat excited to see what it would be like with his new friends. He thought about Lunch- his favorite subject. He wondered what they would teach and also what his friends would do after…

They said their good-byes to Hayner and Pence but Olette and Zell just stood at the Train station for a moment. Hayner and Pence lived near each other in an apartment complex near the shopping district. Olette and Zell lived on the other side of town where the sun sets under the ocean.

"Hey Zell- so you live in Sunset Terrace too?" Olette asked bending forward looking up at Zell's downcast face. "Ride the Train with me!"

"Okay!" Zell said, "RACE YA!"

They quickly ran up the stairs Olette yelling out as Zell got the jump on her racing up the stairs. They bought their tickets at the same time and sat next to one another on the Train. Olette scooted closer to Zell and looked at him a moment wondering about him. What he was like? Who was he before Twilight?

"Zell? Where did you live before you came to Twilight Town?" Olette Asked; Zell answered; she kept asking questions and then she placed her hand on Zell's Leg. "That's interesting Zell"

Zell wasn't sure what to do- she began rubbing his leg and sitting very close. Zell's face flushed and he stopped talking suddenly. She noticed and let her hand off his leg. He wasn't sure if he had done anything wrong but it felt very strange to him.

Zell jumped a bit away and looked out the windows. She looked at Zell's face and he looked like he was somewhere else. She put an arm around his shoulder and he felt a lot better. She knew something was wrong.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She sat for a moment longer as the Train pulled into the station. "I was just trying to make you feel welcome… You didn't mind when Hayner licked your Ice Cream."

"I know I'm sorry too… I guess I am still warming up to you guys." He said trying to make Olette feel better. "Give me time okay?"

The truth was he just didn't feel that way for Olette. He cared about her sure but he had only just met her so he wasn't comfortable. He didn't know why he didn't flinch around Hayner though- it must have just been different somehow. Whatever the reason Zell felt odd.

Sunset Station echoed their footsteps as they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to their homes. Zell waved to Olette not sure what to think. He was confused. He felt so warm- he had never felt that way before. Before he was bullied so badly by Biggs and Wedge. They had been the bane of Zell's Existence. Hayner more than anything just made Zell feel things that he had never felt. He felt safe around him and happy as well.

"Hey Loser!" A familiar voice said, "Looks like your headed home."

"Seifer!" Zell said to a figure walking out from behind the stairs. Olette was nowhere in sight but at least this time Seifer was alone.

"A person like you has no right to be walking a lady home." He sneered as Zell backed away passing into an alley. "Come on- you're up to no good getting all chummy with those other fools"

"They aren't fools- don't dare make fun of them Seifer!" Zell was then where Seifer had blocked the way home. It was the alleyway or bust…

Zell decided to make a run for it; he dashed into the alley but suddenly felt the wall at the other end…. Dead-end.

"End of the Line Wuss"

"NO"

The next day school began. Hayner searched frantically for his friends. He finally saw Pence sitting on an air conditioner near a window that overlooked the courtyard. He then sat next to Pence and they began talking about what they did last night. Pence mentioned he had a dream about diving into a Sea Salt Ice Cream filled Swimming pool and made Hayner laugh.

"So where is Olette?" He asked "She told me to meet her before class so we could discuss the next project for Mrs. Cole."

"No- I haven't seen her. I haven't seen Seifer either though…. So I guess it can't be ALL bad." Pence laughed tugging at his school uniform. "This thing is too tight; they really should have something a little less uncomfortable."

"Or maybe you should let up on the Ice Cream"

"Ha ha very funny Hayner"

It wasn't long before the boys saw Olette running down the hall- a teacher called out to her and she slowed down. Olette quickly made her way anyway and when the teacher was out of sight, she began running again. She put both hands on her knees and looked up at the two boys now standing up.

"What's wrong Olette? You look like you've seen a ghost," Pence said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath"

"Nevermind that- you guys have to come with me!"

"What is it Olette?"

"COME ON" She yelled grabbing their hands and dragging them down the stairs.

The three friends were in the Library trying to be quiet but insisting from Olette what the matter was. There sat a pitiful Zell beat nearly to a pulp with bruises on his face and even a few on his hands where he had tried to fight back only to be met with the asphalt when Seifer moved. Relm was tending to her studies in another part of the room and trying to keep her eyes off Zell.

"ZELL" Hayner yelled only to be shushed by the Librarian and a few others in the library. "Zell… Tell me what happened."

"Its okay…. I'll be fine"

"NO IT'S NOT," Hayner yelled being shushed again.

"Hayner calm down… He is okay right now… and I can tell you who did this already" Olette said petting Zell's hair "It was Seifer wasn't it Zell?"

Zell only nodded putting his head in both arms and crying softly. Relm couldn't take it anymore she had to get out of the room so she quickly filed out of the room taking her sketchbook with her. The Librarian tried to stay out of it as things that don't happen on school grounds which was often the policy of the entire Afternoon High attitude.

"This is so WRONG," Hayner said quietly as possible. "Zell…"

"You guys…" Zell said sobbing a bit still.

The day carried on as normal for most of them. Zell found himself introducing himself to a few classes but a few teachers didn't make him due to his… condition. He felt really uncomfortable and was happy it was lunchtime. He of course chooses hotdogs for his main meal and in fact spotted for a few more. He sat alone at one seat for a while he felt glad that at least something went right for him. His favorite food… and then he saw the other thing he was grateful for… It was his friends. Hayner was the only one that shared a lunch with Zell but that was okay… He wasn't ready to face Olette right now. Pence wasn't really that talkative unless he found something interesting to share with you or if you were talking about his favorite food in the world. He also became excited about mysteries that were around the town.

Hayner came closer and sat down with his soft-shell taco. He saw Zell looking a lot better from earlier the morning. He felt relieved since he hadn't shared any classes with Zell. Fortunately, Seifer doesn't go to Afternoon High but… It doesn't mean he isn't almost everywhere else in Twilight Town. He was the bane of almost everyone's existence.

"Hayner…. I appreciate what you did for me the day we met but" Zell trailed off feeling bad about bringing him into this. "You can't stop him he's just too strong."

"Don't talk like that Zell- it was pretty boring around here without you and let me tell you- you are awesome." He paused for a moment, as Zell looked up at him "Cheer up okay?"

Zell just ate his food quickly as Hayner sat looking around trying to find something to focus on. He slowly ate his food and left much of it on his plate. Zell cleaned his plate quickly and then was just leaning back against the wall of the cafeteria in his booth seat. He wasn't in the mood to talk so he just sat until he felt a kick at his leg dangling from the seat.

He felt the kick again noticing it was Hayner. Hayner smiled at him and they began wrestling their feet around and then they were crossed together. Zell then looked up at Hayner and let go- but Hayner wouldn't let go he just held his place smiling. Then he saw Zell's face and stopped.

"Oh sorry…is something wrong?" Hayner asked. "You've been acting kind of strange lately- I mean don't get me wrong I totally understand."

"Its not that- I'm sorry too… It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Do you want to come over to my house today? I don't feel comfortable going home alone again." Zell said quickly "Please?"

"Oh um- I guess I'll have to ask my mom but I guess so." Zell perked up and smiled a huge grin

"See ya then!" He said bounding off with his empty tray to the return slot.

Hayner just sat there a moment longer and nibbled on his finger. It wouldn't be long now Hayner though- the day drug on and between homeroom Hayner phoned his mom to ask if he could stop over at Zell's first. She reluctantly agreed but told him not to take long.

After the final bell, Zell waited in front of the Train Station near the school. He waited for Hayner patiently. He was getting anxious so he started to run in place huffing heavily. He was happy for the first time in his life. He hated that his pain had to ruin it all. To be with his friends though- he would take a hundred beatings.

He flashed back to the alley… He remembered Seifer daring him to fight him. Zell didn't want anything to do with Seifer. He didn't know why he let Seifer get under his skin. Seifer never attacked him; it was actually the other way around and Seifer knew just how to get under Zell's skin…

"Hey Chickenwuss!" Seifer said echoing in Zell's mind "I think Hayner may have a little accident… What do you say? Let's go see."

That one statement boiled Zell's blood and made him throw the first punch. Seifer may be a jerk but he's no bully- he rarely attacks anyone without reason. Therefore, the truth is that Seifer just enjoys agitating Zell… He looks at that spiky hair and immediately wants to beat him. He says sometimes to his boys, "He looks like a chocobo!"

"Zell… you don't look so good- are you sure you're up to me coming over" Hayner asked walked up to the train.

"Absolutely!" He said jumping and looking pumped. "I have… Something to tell you."

The mention of something so unsure got Hayner thinking. He joined Zell on the train and sat next to him. Zell kept kicking his feet on the seat and jumping up from time to time but Hayner sat there patiently waiting whatever it was that Zell had to say.

"Hayner." He eventually said, "Seifer didn't attack me- I attacked him…"

"I'm not too surprised but… why?" Hayner asked looking out the window. "You won't be doing that again will you?"

"It's not fair!" Zell said smacking the seat- by this time, the train car was all theirs- the others had long since left. "He is so strong- and…"

Zell began to weep- Hayner took his arm and placed it around Zell. Zell felt warm in his friend's touch. He explained how Seifer had made fun of him- took advantage of his impulsive nature. Zell then looked at Hayner. Hayner quickly dodged his glance and looked away for a moment.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No…. No it's nothing," Hayner said jumping up. "This is our stop isn't it?"

The boys began down the stairs of Sunset station and then walked the same path that Zell had walked before. Seifer was nowhere to be seen- likely he was hanging out at the Sandlot or pestering somebody else. Hayner stood close to Zell anyway if only to make him feel safer.

The boys arrived at Zell's home kicking off their shoes at the entrance as his mom suggested in their brand new clean home and walked up the steps to Zell's room. Zell's room overlooked the ocean view and had a punching bag with a picture of Seifer's face scribbled on it. Hayner nearly laughed as he saw it but held back. It looked as if Zell had become a body builder with all the weights and boxing equipment that Zell had. Zell explained that he had some of it before- but only recently got the Punching Bag…

"So I guess you've been working out for a while huh?" Hayner said taking a few swings at the bag and letting off. He turned around and slumped on the floor next to Zell's bed. "Is it hard?"

"No- not really…. Not if you don't push yourself" Zell explained. He took off his jacket and shirt and then sat on his bed feeling the heat of the day despite it getting closer and closer to winter. "I guess I should have told you guys before…"

"Its okay- any reason to dislike Seifer is okay by us… Even so he didn't have to rough you up so bad." Zell looked away- Hayner knew what he was trying to say too. "Its okay sometimes to show that you're not some lump that's going to take that kind of abuse too."

"I suppose," Zell said. "Hayner…."

Zell slumped to his knees and then sat in front of Hayner. He looked Hayner right in the eyes. Hayner didn't have any excuses to look away so he just sat there looking right at Zell. Zell rubbed his eyes not knowing what to do anymore. He looked at his hands and at the places where the bruises had faded away. He felt a lot better but… Something in him ached.

Hayner saw the tattoo and looked right at the place where Zell had been scared. It was barely visible but it was noticeable even behind the tattoo. Hayner didn't know what took over him but he quickly dismissed any doubts. He reached out placed his hand behind Zell's head and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Hayner…"

"I'm sorry," Hayner said. "I don't know why I did that. You just looked so…"

"Its okay- I feel better now…" Zell said blushing "I don't mind"

Hayner sat there for a moment wanting to say something but he couldn't. He wondered what Olette had meant when she told him that he shouldn't have done it. He was falling for Zell… He felt strange but he was so attracted to the spiky haired blonde. He didn't know what it was about Zell that he liked but it was so different.

"Zell…" He said kissing Zell again but this time on Zell's lips. The smaller boy moaned into his kiss and wrapped an arm around Hayner. He felt wonderful- they then embraced. Zell's skin touching against Hayner's jacket and black shirt. They pulled back and looked at one another again.

Zell took a moment and reached down to Hayner's pants. Hayner blushed for a moment but encouraged Zell's advance by unbuttoning Zell's shorts too. Zell wriggled out of his shorts and underclothes as he reached down and freed a hardening part of Hayner's body. Zell took Hayner into his mouth and licked him like an ice cream stick. Hayner leaned back on his arms and relaxed getting into the moment.

Hayner then leaned up pull Zell's head up and kiss him again. Zell then began to cry again. Hayner hugged his nearly naked body tightly. All Zell had left were his socks and as he rubbed against Hayner's body. Zell then looked at Hayner's face again feeling incredible but at the same time confused.

"Zell… Are you okay?" Hayner asked, "We can stop if you don't feel good…"

"NO" Zell yelled a few tears dropping "I mean… no this… is strange. Yeah- but its all I ever dreamed of- I knew from the day I met you."

"I guess I did too- you looked so helpless sometimes I just couldn't help it." Hayner then lifted Zell's hips a little and smiled "Are you ready for this?"

"Do it!" Zell smiled between his tears and then hugged Hayner tightly. The boys went at it for a little bit and soon Zell was crying out moaning in pleasure but still tearing up a little.

"You doin' Okay?" Hayner asked

"Y-yeah" Zell said shaking a bit feeling a strange feeling deep inside of him.

"Your shaking" Hayner commented…

By then Hayner had removed his shirt and jacket feeling Zell's skin that had almost no fat but a small layer of muscle from his training. Zell was still convulsing feeling something welling within him each time he rubbed against Hayner's body.

They then grasped one another tightly- Zell moaned out as he shook violently- he felt himself releasing himself shooting between them one drop sliding form Hayner's left nipple dropping between them onto Hayner's belly. Zell felt a warm sensation fill his insides and there they lay spent Zell on top of Hayner as they collapsed on top of a Tonberry doll that had been left in the open floor.

Zell felt the hot water on his slim back as he felt a hand behind his blonde hair. Hayner brought their lips together again as the water poured between them cleansing their bodies of the fluids that had passed between them. Zell smiled and began giggling a little bit as he pushed Hayner to the wall and grasped at his side. The shower wall rubbed against Hayner before Zell let back and cupped his hands with water. Hayner's face quickly changed as he felt the water being thrown in his face. Zell and Hayner played in the shower for about thirty minuets before they retired back to Zell's room.

Zell was glad his mother was visiting with her sister who was back at their old town a few miles away. He didn't want to have to explain how loud they had been and why they had been in the shower at the same time.

Zell threw a towel at Hayner and began rubbing Hayner's body with it. They shared the same towel and kissed one last time. Their cloths lay there soiled from the previous encounter. They decided that it would be best if Hayner just borrow some of Zell's cloths. They were a tight fit except for the shirt but it was still interesting to Zell to see what Hayner looked like in his cloths.

"Zell…." Hayner's expression changed "Do you regret what we just did?"

"NO!" Zell said quickly and tackled Hayner from behind. Hayner stood there trying to keep his balance but then fell on the bed. "It was amazing."

The next day was going to be interesting. How was Hayner going to explain this to the guys…? He should talk with Zell first he thought. Then he looked at his hands and giggled. He was giddy with excitement over what he had done and what he longed to do every day after.

"You sure look happy" Olette said appearing from behind him nearly scaring the begezes out of him.

"I'm sorry," he said regaining his composure "I was just thinking about somebody"

"Somebody?"

"Something I mean!" He corrected himself blushing hard and unable to hide his true emotions. He wasn't much for the surprise that Olette gives.

"Something huh?" She smiled "Like the new Duds"

Hayner had decided to wear Zell's clothes that day- he liked them- they smelled like him. Every hair on Hayner's body stood on end when he put them back on. He felt the thin layer snugly holding him, as even the underclothes were undersized for Hayner…

There stood Seifer leaning against a wall making Hayner look at him with the fire of death in his eyes. Seifer looked and nearly had a double take of Hayner before he realized who it was. Seifer walked up to Hayner and then held out his hand.

"Open your hands…"

"What?" Hayner said rearing back ready to strike Seifer…

"Go ahead"

Hayner held out his hands and in them dropped a necklace.

"Give that to the chickenwuss… he ripped it off my neck when I said your name."

"What?"

"Tell the Chickenwuss he better not attack me again or else I'll have to … discipline him." Seifer said waving his hands and walking away. "Later Loser"

"That's so unlike him… Then again- when has Seifer ever fit into any category?" Olette asked. She then started walking down the path to their secret place.

"Hey guys- I can't find Zell anywhere!" Pence yells running out from behind the curtain. "I've been looking for him- his mother says she hasn't seen him. I say we go look together!"

"What? The Chickenwuss is missing?" Seifer's ears perked up. "I will get my boys to look for him- I still have to pay him back for breaking my necklace."

"Thanks Seifer- I know you mean well in your own special way" Olette says "Hayner…. Are you okay?"

Hayner just stood there looking at his hands… he looked at the necklace that Zell ripped off Seifer. It was broken and that was exactly how Hayner felt. "We HAVE to find him- Olette you and Pence go that way- I'll go with Seifer and look for him- besides I want to keep an eye on you Seifer…. And strangle you if you did anything to him"

"Chill – I didn't do anything… this time." He said then turned to the others. "Here- take this- if you show it to Fuu and Rai they will know I told you to tell them to help you too."

"Thanks Seifer… Why are you doing this though?" Pence asked

"Guilty perhaps?" Hayner glared.

"Nothing like that… I am the leader of the disciplinary committee. I will have to punish anyone that hurts the people of this town other than me."

"Your rules are complicated Seifer…" Hayner said "and that's not a complement."

The day went on they searched everywhere- Hayner screamed out as he ran up and down the streets. Seifer asked as many people if they saw a chicken haired boy. On the other side of town Pence and Olette were running up and down and looking in every barrel and box for Zell. At Sunset Hill Fuu and Rai were asking the inhabitants if they had seen him. Then Hayner felt a deep pulse in his chest as he passed by the hole in the wall leading up to the Mansion past the woods.

Hayner felt it he knew where his beloved was… He felt it deep within his soul. Seifer was looking away and didn't see Hayner run into the pass and continued his search. Then down the path each tree seemed to mimic the fear within Hayner's heart. Then a sound could be heard cackling as he walked up the path and pushed a branch out of his view.

There he was… Zell was sprawled out appearing unconscious just in front of the gate. There was no sign of anyone else so Hayner ran to Zell's side dropping to his knees and kicking up dirt as he hugged the almost lifeless form… Zell looked unharmed and was breathing very slowly but didn't wake up from the jolt.

At that moment, a dark figure appeared from out of the woods. She smiled at the blonde haired boys and suddenly had a sharp branch pointed at her neck. She smiled almost laughingly at the boy removing her hood.

"Aren't you spunky… It wasn't me I swear…. It was a stray Shadow creature…"

"I don't trust you- what happened to him!"

"Just look"

At that moment Zell's body faded into nothingness… and all that remained was the imprint of where he had lain…

"Do not worry dear prince…. If you look for the beast you may recover your loved one's heart… But the creature has disappeared… what are you to do?"

"WITCH"

"Hahahahaha- I didn't do anything."

"Exactly- you watched him get taken- you did it! YOU DID IT!" He swung the stick at her and suddenly she disappeared. She was gone in a flash and only her dark aura remained. "You did it… You did it…"

Hayner dropped to his knees and began praying and weeping… he was alone now… At that moment, a voice came from behind.

"Hey- you! LOOSER" The voice called and behind him stood two others. "Why did you disappear- we don't have time to look for BOTH of you!"

"I found him…" Hayner weeped. "I found him…"

"You what?" Seifer asked. "Well where is he?"

Hayner didn't have time to answer because soon after there were at least a dozen black creatures forming from the ground. One stood in front of Hayner looking scared. He was tiny and had a face that looked familiar. For some reason, though the dark creature looked menacing Hayner took it in his arms.

At that time, the other dark ones were not so pleasant…. They surrounded the five of them… it wouldn't be long before they all had their clutches on the chests of them all. Just then, one leapt at Seifer- another at Fuu- then one more at Rai… They each ripped a heart shaped gemstone from their victim and each one fell to the ground and faded…. Hayner sat there afraid… he kicked himself against the gate and held tight to the tiny creature…

"Zell?"

Just then, a figure jumped from out of nowhere- he had a black jacket and long silvers hair. He stood for a moment and suddenly threw something high into the air. Then he threw shiny objects all over the place only hitting the beasts… then with his last move lights flew from the ground as the darts that were thrown in the air fell to the ground annihilating the beasts completely destroying them.

Just then, the ground formed three more dark creatures….

"STOP" Hayner said to the silver haired man before he tossed a card at one of them. "They are human!"

"Huh? You mean…"

"Yes…."

"They look afraid…. Perhaps… it's not to late."

"What?"

"I'm Setzer… the world's most famous Gambler…. I guess its time for me to throw my last chip in and go all in." He said holding up the Ace of Hearts. "I don't know what this will do… but I received this card from a tiny mouse with a key… he said that I'd know what to do when I was ready."

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to die… but maybe it's for the best?"

Before Hayner could protest the silver haired main disappeared…. The silver necklace that Hayner held disappeared as well but the miracle was working…. It was brining back the dark figures….

"It's…."

Far away…

On a shoreline far from a city lay two tiny boys with a bath of water washing on their faces. One boy had a necklace around his neck. The other boy held tight to it and looked like he had been crying. Then a beautiful black haired lady walked up and saw them- she took to them and made sure they were alive… then she took them home with her… Her name was Edea Kramer.

In another land

At the same time in another land as well there sat a silver haired man looking at sunset on a hill. He saw a ship fly by not long ago brown and beautiful fastest thing he had ever seen. A beautiful woman with curly hair walked up behind the silver haired man and asked if she could sit next to him. Her name was Daryl and she called her flying machine the Falcon.

Peace seemed to be reached…

Back in Twilight Town, it seemed to be true… Everyone save for Setzer had returned. Zell hugging tightly to Hayner… Fuu, Rai, and Seifer holding hands around a single card… the Ace of Hearts.

Hayner held the waking Zell in his arms. They sat there like that. Hayner was afraid that was not the last they would see of the darkness… Then he saw that the card was actually holding something inside of it… a letter.

"To the one that uses this artifact… you will be transported to another world- but if you are successful the darkness in this world will be removed forever… I am sorry I did not have the power to remove this influence myself but I know that it is for the best…. I was advised that the card may have side effects- but it will return the hearts to those that lost them. It will heal the wounds of those nearby and it will create something wonderful… I'm sorry again…

King M.M."

Thereafter, that was the end of Darkness in Twilight town… but what side effects was the letter talking about. Hayner wondered. He didn't care… he had Zell back…

He, Zell, Pence, Olette, and even sometimes Seifer and his gang would just sit on Sunset Hill thinking perhaps that it was all a dream. The only thing that made them think that it was other than that… was the Letter… and the Card.

"So you guys are okay with me and Zell?"

"Of course we are Hayner!" Olette said holding onto Pence's arm "We love you guys no matter what"

"At least you don't have these two" Seifer laughed pointing at Fuu, and Rai sleeping on his shoulders. "I don't know what I'd do without them though."

"So even the Mighty Seifer can be soft hearted eh?" Zell asked snuggling into Hayner. "I'm sorry I attacked you…. But you really were mean to me."

"Yeah… I guess perhaps I beaten Fate out again… Perhaps I shouldn't allow Fate to control me anymore… So I'll do something entirely new…"

"Perhaps it's just a Struggle," Hayner Said

"Exciting and painful huh?" Zell answered

"Perhaps… but we always have fun don't we?"

"I'll get you both next year," Seifer said.

"We look forward to it!" the boys answered.

"So what happened to Vivi?" Olette asked.

"I dunno…" Seifer asked… "You don't think?"

"…. Maybe…"

"Lets not think like that… perhaps he's okay- like Setzer."

"Yeah…."

The End?

"Hello…. Anybody there?" a pointy hat boy said, "Where am I?"

Just then a large white creature appeared.

"Humm… You look alone little one"

"Yeah I guess I am."

Come home with me…. We have lots of good food!

"Okay grandpa!"

THE END


End file.
